This new sport of Fraxinus pennsylvanica Summit green ash was found growing at Madison, Wis. in 1985, cultivated in clay soil in a rolling terrain area. This sport-supporting growth showed intense close branching and exceptional vigor. Both of these characteristics were exhibited in progeny produced by asexually reproduction of material obtained from the parent tree. I have 100 asexually produced trees of this sport by chip budding in my nursery at Oquawka, Ill., and all exhibit uniform prolific branching, short internodes and upright growth habit.